Fun With Feet (script)
Danny: (first lines) Hi Stephen. *Stephen: Hi Danny. *Danny: Did you see Emily and Kristen. *Stephen: Okay. *(fade to the treehouse) *Emily and Kristen: Hi Danny, hi Stephen. *Danny and Stephen: Hi Emily. Hi Kristen. *Emily: We we're looking at the telescoupe at the treehouse. *Kristen: Cool. *Stephen: Right, Kristen. *Keesha: Hello, *Kids: Hi Keesha. *Keesha: Hey, where is Kim. She's at the couch is reading. i'll been read to me. *Emily: Okay. i have it last time *Kim: Hi everybody. *Kids: Hi Kim. *Kim: We found reading book about rockets. *Stephen: Neat. *Emily: And we found books at one, two, buckle me shoe. *Danny: Wow. (music starts for One, Two Buckle My Shoe). *Kids: One, two, buckle my shoe. Three, four, shut the door. Five, six, pick up sticks. Seven, eight, lay them straight. Nine, ten, begin again. One, two, buckle my shoe. Three, four, shut the door. Five, six, pick up sticks. Seven, eight, lay them straight. Nine, ten, begin again. One, two, buckle my shoe. Three, four, shut the door. Five, six, pick up sticks. Seven, eight, lay them straight. Nine, ten, that's the end! That's the end! (music ends) *Stephen: Hey, I wonder if Barney at the treehouse balcony. *Krieten:Let's go look. *Keesha: Okay. *(Kids is looking at the treehouse balcony) *Danny: I wonder if you have it last oh i know we could find it here. *Emily: Maybe i will do together i'll better go find it. *Stephen: i'll go get it please i find it here Oh, well. I guess Barney is not treehouse balcony. *Kim: Don't give up. We'll find him. *Kristen: Maybe at the playground. *Keesha: Okay. *(fade to the playground) *Emily: Where is he. *Kim: That's so funny. Hey, Miss Etta. Did you find, Barney. *Miss Etta Kette: Okay. *(Miss Etta Kette is looking for Barney doll and found Barney doll) *Kristen: I did it. *Miss Etta Kette: Thanks, Kristen. *Kristen: You're welcome, Miss Etta. *Keesha: Barney, you found it. *Kim: Wow Isn't It Neat. *Danny: yeah good job Kim well i know Where we put it. *Keesha: How about over the playset. *Emily: Yup! It Sure Is *(the Barney doll comes to life) *Barney: Whoa.hi evreybody *Kids: Barney. hi. *(Barney jump down in the ground and kids hug for Barney) *Barney: Hi there! How are You Today *Keesha: Did you find, Barney. *Barney: Yes i'm. *Danny: What are hiding, Barney. Into the more we get together. *Barney: Sure, Danny. (music starts for The More We Get Together) The more we get together, Together, together, The more we get together, The happier we'll be. For your friends are my friends, And my friends are your friends, The more we get together, The happier we'll be. It's fun to get together. *Keesha and Kristen: The more we get together, Together, together, *Danny and Stephen: The more we get together, The happier we'll be. *Emily and Kim: For your friends are my friends, And my friends are your friends, *Barney and Kids: The more we get together, The happier we'll be. The more we get together, Together, together, The more we get together, The happier we'll be. For your friends are my friends, And my friends are your friends, The more we get together, The happier we'll be. (music ends) *BJ: Hi Barney, hi guys! *Barney and kids: Hi BJ! Category:Transcripts Category:Scripts